The Story of Temari's Past Relationships
by Konoha Kunimitsu
Summary: Temari shares her past relationships up to her current one with the girls. The question is: Who is Temari's current date?
1. Chapter 1: Just the Beginning!

_**The Story of Temari's Past Relationships**_

_After girls' mission was completed, they were all at the Suna village's Tea House because they wanted a break. Leaving, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura alone to talk among themselves of how they got a boyfriend._

"_I still can't believe you still like Sasuke all this time after he just left the village and came back!" Ino shouted._

"_Oh yeah, well. Believe it. I took me a long time to trust him after he killed Itachi and Orochimaru." Sakura said, sipping her green tea._

"_Y-You sound like..Naruto for a second, Sakura…"Hinata giggled._

"_I do not!" Sakura shouted._

"_Hey, calm down you two. I thought we were going to enjoy ourselves after the long mission we had with the guys." Tenten stated._

"_You right Tenten, we should. We never hanged out like this since our boyfriends notice us." Sakura commented._

"_You got that right!" Ino said, and everyone having a toast._

"_So..Hinata, you finally confessed to Naruto and he notices you now. Aren't you happy?" Ino asked._

"_Y-Yes I am. I couldn't be more happier…"Hinata smiled while the girls said "awww"_

"_Leave Hinata, alone ok?" Tenten commented. "She's shy and she just happen to wait a long time to confess to Naruto."_

"_Ok. Ok. Tenten, we know." Sakura replied. "It's obvious just like you and Neji hanging out with each together for a long time."_

"_It's about time, either you or Neji made a move and decided go to out." Ino said. "Is there ever a day where I don't see you guys together?" _

"_In the public restrooms!" Sakura laughed_

"_Oh whatever you two, Neji is the sweetest guy I ever I known." Tenten blushed._

"_Now, what about you, Ino?" Sakura exclaimed "I've seen you eye-balling the lazy Shinobi for a while now."_

"_No, it was since we were kids at the academy!" Ino exclaimed._

"_Ahh..Ha!" Sakura shouted. "I knew it, case closed." while she drinking her tea._

"_Whatever, forehead girl!" Ino yelled._

"_WHAT DID U JUST CALLED ME?" Sakura yelled back._

_Unknown to them, Temari walked in after ordering a today's special of Sweet Moshi__'__s blended tea.(__**I made it up Ok?)**_

"_What's up with all the yelling?" Temari asked._

"_Nothing…" Ino and Sakura answered._

"_Anyway, can't help but overhear your conversation about how you guys got boyfriends." Temari exclaimed. "But, my story is more complex than all you guys put together."_

"_Okay, tell us "O" great one!" Sakura sarcastically commented, while rolling her eyes._

"_Ok, then. I will." Temari answered. "It happened just like this…"_

* * *

"Temari, you have staring off a space rather than our date. I had never made eye-contact with me and thus I must break up with you." Shikamaru sighed while standing in mirror praciting. _And we only just dated for four weeks…_

"This is troublesome…I rather call her." Shikamaru sighed "Well...I already have. Might as well met her at the Memorial Stone."

Shikamaru walked off to met Temari so he break up with her.

"And so..Temari, I must break-" Temari interrupted, "I know. I know, Shikamaru. You wanted to break up with me. So, here's your bracelet brought for me on our first date and now we must part ways."

* * *

"_And that's happened?" Sakura asked._

"_No, that's just beginning." Temari answered. "I even dated Sai as a rebound guy."_

"_Sai?" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten yelled._

"_Yep, Sai." Temari replied while sipping her tea._

* * *

**AR: Yep! Sai was the Rebound guy! XD I going to make this a chapter story, so stay tuned for the next the second chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sai and the Conflict

***Fighting off Writer's block for a day* Here you go Chapter 2! Sai and the Conflict! Enjoy! XD**

**Like I said before Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

After Temari walked off, she shared no feelings as Shikamaru had felt after their break up. Instead she analyzed it, and those feelings were pain, betrayal, loss, and especially sadness.

She couldn't help herself and besides she wanted a little excitement in her life. Shikamaru wasn't the perfect guy for her and what she needed was adventure in a relationship. But, she couldn't think about him now, or anymore for that matter. She needed a rebound guy, someone she could use for a day or two until she finds better guy for her long term relationship.

Unknowingly, She ran into Sai after he just came out of Ice Cream store. "Hey, you made me drop my ice cream-" Sai cut himself off. "Oh. Hi Temari! What do you need?" Sai asked.

"Oh, sorry Sai." Temari responded. _Wait a minute…Sai's perfect! _She thought to herself.

"So…Sai, how would you feel if you were go out with me?" Temari grinned to herself.

"Hmm….I would have to a facial checkup and breast implants and I'll be ready to-"

"Ok, let's go!" Temari cut him off while dragging him to wildest of parties tonight.

Little did Temari know she was in a little surprise….**(HAHA! Sucks to be her!)**

She took him to Takai's Night Life Club in Tanazaku Town to attract more guys she might find.

"Enjoying the party, Sai?" Temari asked after drinking her sake.

"Yeeeeaaaah…Huh? Who are you? My mom? HAHAHAHAHA!" Sai responded before he passed out in his seat after over-drinking his fourth sake. Temari appeared to be drunk but not drunk enough to be like Sai. She smirked to herself.

The group of guys happened to show up. "Hey hey! Who's that hottie at the bar?"

"The blonde?" One man asked.

"Yeah, why don't you talk to her?"

"Alright, I will."

"Holy crap! They're coming over here." Temari said But, she had a plan and she to use Sai whether she liked it or not. She stared at Sai. _Well…Here goes…I guess…_So she kissed Sai no made out with him. It was a way to lure them here.

Unexpectedly, the guy looked in surprise and saw Temari making out with Sai. "Hey Hey, mind if I cut in?" Temari broke the kiss. "No no, I'm good. Besides, I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing and this guy talked me into it." Her plan worked. Luckily, she broke the kiss before Sai threw up.

Meanwhile, some drunk hangover lady comes over to Sai.**(Crack woman! She had too much for one night to like him.) **"Hey sweetie! Let's dance!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! OKAY!" Sai yelled out.

"So, what type of music do you like?" The man said.

"I don't know, what do you like?" Temari responded

"I say…Rock." The man answered. "Oh sorry, let introduce myself. My name is Taishin, but my friends called me Tai."

"Tai? That sounds like Sai!" Temari laughed.

"Sai, is that the guy over here dancing all crazy like with that old woman? Don't you think he needs help? I'll help him." Tai glanced over the dance floor.

"WHOOHOO! Yeeeeaaaaah! I'll tap that wrinkle old butt!" Sai yelled out while dancing all crazy close the woman.

"Yeah…well…no I'll get him. I'll help him out, stay here. Ok?" Temari answered She approached Sai. _Yeah…I think he had way too much. I better take him home. _Temari quickly side-glanced at Tai._ Mission complete._

* * *

"_Now, what was the matter with Tai? He's a sweet guy other than Sai." Sakura commented._

"_Sakura! Shh! Stop interrupting!" Ino said._

"_It's not just Tai and besides he showed his true colors after I aided Sai." Temari looked down in her tea cup, glancing at her reflection._

* * *

"Yeeeeaaaah! I loving this party!" Sai yelled out. Soon after his passed out and Temari held him in time. _Aww crap, now I have to carry him… _She glanced at Tai for a second. _Maybe Tai can help me out. _She surprised when she glanced at him. For fifteen minutes, he was already into her and she got dumped on by another? Heck no. She couldn't put up with it.

She approached Tai and poke him to get his attention.

"What is it now? I'm trying to-"

"Trying to what? Weren't you going to help him?" Temari cut him off.

"Uhh…well I got distrac-" Temari punched him in the face.

"We're done. Let's go Sai!" Temari yelled.

"O-Ok." Sai threw up on the old lady.

* * *

"_Eww! Sai threw up on the old lady? Twice?" Tenten laughed._

"_I'm sorry, I'm stuck on the part on where he partied with her." Ino laughed her behind off in her chair._

"_Wait, what about that Temari punching the crap out the guy!" Sakura laughed harder and fell back in her chair._

"_That too is my favorite part!" Ino continued laughing_

_Hinata chucked, "So what else happened?"_

"_Not much, happened as far as I can remember." Temari answered._

"_Oh…well…d-do you m-miss him?" Hinata asked._

"_Not really…but I can tell you the resolution of that situation." Temari responded._

"_What resolution?" The girls asked._

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate it! Anyway, should I complete this story? I think this chapter was a little too rushed and besides it's full of crack. X_X**


	3. Chapter 3: The Resolution

_***looking at angry readers for waiting so long*Uhhh…..let's just pretend it was a time skip ok? *gives story and runs away***_

_**I don't own Naruto, if I did I would of suffer a fate much worse than death. Ok?**_

* * *

" _That I just…took his money, Sai home and walked off!" Temari proudly stated. _

"_Uhhh ok….that's just greedy." Ino commented._

"_It's not like you can do that to anyone Ino…." Sakura rolling her eyes._

"_What did you say?" Ino asked_

"_Nothing….nothing…" Sakura responded._

"_Ok, that's not my real resolution. I feel disappointed in myself for using Sai." Temari replied._

"_So you like Sai?" Tenten asked._

" _No! What I was trying to say was….." Temari stated._

"Humph, I had enough to deal with boys, and their arrogant attitude" Temari stated, "I don't want to be interested in girls either." Temari stopped, "Maybe….animals?" "Nooooo…"Temari shook her head, "That's it! I have to marry myself! That way, I think about me and only me and will probably deliver letters to myself." Temari placed a mirror in front of her, " Hello me! Let's get married! Okay!"

_Everyone fell back of their chair except for Tenten, Hinata, and of course Temari._

"_I'm still lost at the idea that you married yourself" Tenten shrugged. _

"_Yep, and the proof is right on my finger, a wedding ring!" Temari responded._

_Tenten fell back of her chair also._

"_I-I hope the g-gir-ls are okay, and t-that t-they're in not their c-coma….." Hinata whispered._

"_They're okay." Temari looked at her ring and kissed her mirror image._

_Unknown to Temari and Hinata, the girls whispered and stuttered, "S-so I-I guess I have to call her for now on Temari Temari instead…."_

_

* * *

_

_**The end! XD I know, it took a long time, but I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
